


A Passionate Encounter

by Sapphire_Rose



Category: U2
Genre: Desire, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Forbidden Love, Gay, Love, M/M, Musicians, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Rose/pseuds/Sapphire_Rose
Summary: Stuck in their hotel rooms one night, both Bono and The Edge are finding it hard to sleep. Then, a simple knock on Bono's hotel room door changes everything.





	A Passionate Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 1989/1990, with the band staying in their hotel one night in Europe, during the Lovetown Tour.
> 
> I wrote this story fairly quickly, for fun. It was sort of written in the heat of the moment and I didn't do much research. It's not perfect, but I hope you enjoy it. Sigh. The feels. Bono and Edge are just perfect together, okay!?

Bono stared out through the window at the city of Dublin below him. He couldn't sleep. He shivered, even though his enormous jacket was wrapped around him. The rain poured down, drumming on the roof. Bono felt inspired by the rain. There was something mysterious about it – something dark and refreshingly beautiful.

It was 4 AM. He hadn't slept properly for what felt like the hundredth night in a row, tossing and turning for hours.

As much as he tried to ignore it, Bono knew what was bothering him the most. He was well aware of what was causing his likely insomnia. He knew exactly who haunted his thoughts in the darkest hours of the night.

Bono made himself a cup of coffee to distract himself. He ran his fingers through his long hair, his eyes feeling heavy and tired. All he wanted to do was to sleep, but he couldn't switch off his brain. He lay on the bed again and looked at the ceiling, feeling unsettled and irritated. Time was ticking.

 _I can't keep going like this,_ Bono thought. He had never felt so exhausted _._

Rummaging through his suitcase, Bono reached for a notebook and pen. Writing always calmed him, even if he only managed to scribble down a few lines. Suddenly, as he pulled out his notebook, a small photograph fell out from the pages and landed by his feet. Surprised, Bono picked it up.

_Edge._

_Oh, Edge._

Bono's heart rate increased as he held the small Polaroid shot. He took a deep breath and studied the photo. Him and Edge stood together in the studio, laughing, their arms around each other. Adam's goofy grin lit up the background whilst Larry was sulking like usual. Bono chuckled to himself.

It was a classic shot of the group. Yet, Bono was inherently drawn to the man who stood beside him with that long ponytail, those gentle eyes and that guitar.

Bono sighed, slipped the photograph into the pocket of his jeans and sat on the bed. Edge was the last person he needed to think about now, whilst he was trying to sleep.

Bono slammed his notebook shut - there was no way he could start writing when he felt like this. He wanted to scream. Every night was the same maddening struggle. Truthfully, Bono hated sleeping alone. There was only one person he wished he could hold, once again. There was one person who could soothe him, who could send him into a blissful slumber by simply looking into his eyes.

_Edge, please save me._

Bono stopped trying to resist the thoughts that flooded his head. He longed for those hands. He craved those soft, heavenly lips. Bono imagined Edge standing near him, massaging his shoulders and back, taking the pain away. He imagined those lips against his. He almost felt the warmth of their bodies beneath the blankets.

At night, Bono's desire was always more intense. Quite honestly, the love he felt for Edge overwhelmed him. Edge knew it, too.

Bono dragged himself from the bed and paced the room. He had no idea what time it was. Walking to where his guitar was perched, he picked it up, hoping it would bring some needed relief. He closed his eyes and played a few chords, then started on a gentle melody. He drifted to a place somewhere distant – a place only music could take him. Bono sung as softly as he could, careful not to wake the others in the rooms close by him. 'The Unforgettable Fire' was one of his favourites:  
  
_I'm only asking... but I, I think you know. Come on, take me away... come on, take me away..._  
  
Suddenly, Bono's trance was interrupted.

A knock at the door made his heart skip a beat.  
  
Immediately, Bono sensed who it was. He took a breath, resting his guitar against the chair. 

A voice - a voice he knew better than his own.

"Bono?" said Edge through the closed door.

 _Shit,_   _I woke him up._

"Oh, just a second, Edge." 

Checking his appearance in the mirror, Bono sighed at the sight of his tired, sleep-deprived face and dark, knotty hair.

 _I look like a fucking mess,_ he thought. Though, he walked to the door and opened it eagerly, his stomach in knots.

"Are you up?" asked Edge as Bono stood opposite him. 

"Uh, yeah. I couldn't sleep again."  
  
"Neither," sighed Edge, lowering his head. "I heard you singing."  
  
He looked at Edge, noticing every little thing about him at that moment. Bono felt an ache in his heart. It was a longing so strong - a desire to hold Edge, to comfort him, to be in his presence. All Bono wanted was to wrap his arms around Edge and remind him how much he adored him. He always had.

Bono sighed. "I'm sorry for waking you. The sleep thing is a bloody nuisance. Edge, come in."  
  
"You didn't wake me... I've been up all night. God, I feel like a wreck.”

"Oh, yeah? Is something on your mind?”

"Just everything I suppose. The usual stuff. Tomorrow's show, you know." Edge sighed.

Bono raised his eyebrows. "We will be fine tomorrow. We always are, aren't we? We always pull it together."

Edge blushed and looked down to the ground. He was silent - lost for words.

Bono put a hand on Edge's shoulder. "Edge... tell me."

Their hearts pounded and their eyes met, like two flames igniting. The temperature in the room felt like it had increased by a thousand degrees.

"God, Bono..."

"My dear Edge," sighed Bono. "You drive me fucking crazy."

Edge smiled meekly, unable to look at Bono any longer. He was stubbornly shy when he wanted to be.

He pulled out a lighter and two cigarettes from his pocket, giving one to Bono. They smoked in a comfortable silence, at the end of bed.

For a long while, they didn't speak. The energy between them said enough. Bono had felt the cool chill vanish from the room the moment he’d seen Edge's face at his door.

* * *

Moments passed. The time ticked on. 

Bono couldn't take it anymore. Edge couldn't help himself.

Edge reached for Bono's hand - he felt compelled to touch him. It was an action so natural, from his heart. He rested his hand on Bono’s, their fingers intertwining.

Sighing at the touch of Edge's skin, Bono felt a rush through him that made him feel wild. Edge’s presence took him to a place of that had previously been so far out of reach.

Bono leaned in close to Edge, their faces an inch apart. "I want you... tonight," he whispered.

Edge looked down, again. Bono’s piercing eyes were too much for him to handle sometimes. Still, he inhaled with anticipation, lifting Bono's hand to kiss it. "I’m yours."

Bono reached to stroke Edge’s cheek. A chill ran down Edge’s spine as Bono’s fingers traced begun to trace his lips.

Breathing heavily, Bono gave up on trying to control the growing bulge beneath his jeans. Staring into those ocean-green eyes, Bono had to have Edge, right there. He grabbed Edge by the shoulders, pushed him onto the bed and kissed him, passionately. He kissed Edge everywhere, as they both gasped for breath, consumed by uncontrollable longing and lust.

Their bodies were so close, almost one, as they pressed against each other. Bono straddled Edge from on top, his legs either side of Edge's body. His hands moved towards Edge's most sensitive area.

“Take me, Bono,” breathed Edge. “Go on... please.”

Bono grinned cheekily. He loved teasing Edge, making him want more.

“What did you say?” Bono began to unzip Edge’s fly. Edge didn’t respond. He was already in a state of ecstasy simply watching Bono, and the way his hands played around with his zipper.

“Shall I unzip you, Edge?”

“You’re taking long enough.”

Bono chuckled, crazy with desire. He ripped off those blasted jeans and Edge’s boxer briefs.

They made love - passionate, intense, beautiful love. The night was so cold and so wintery, and the rain poured down on the streets below them, but they kept each other so exquisitely warm. 

"Bono," murmured Edge. "I've missed you so much. I've missed being so close to you."

"Oh, I know. I've missed you like crazy, Edge.” Bono sighed, kissing Edge's cheeks and burying his face in the warmth of his skin. “I always miss you. If it were up to me, we'd do this every night. We've done it so many times, but this feels like something else, baby.”

Sitting up, Edge stared into the blue eyes that faced him. He kissed Bono, desperate for the taste of him. He ran his hands down Bono's strong, bare back, stroking him, soothing his pain. Edge moaned deeply, so aroused that he didn't know how to handle himself.

He reached to run his hands through Bono’s luscious hair. Edge adored Bono with long hair; it was his favourite. It gave Bono a softer, angelic appearance. That dark, beautiful hair and its familiar scent - the scent of Bono. It made him feel like he was home. Edge felt like his heart might burst at that moment, for he had never adored anyone so much.

“I love you," blurted Edge, gazing into Bono's shining eyes - those kind, blue eyes that he had known for so long. "God, I love you. I can't explain it, Bono... it hurts.”

"I love you to pieces," Bono whispered into Edge’s ear, softly biting his lobe, then kissing his neck. "I'm here. I'll always be here for you. I'd do anything for you, Edge."

Edge closed his eyes upon hearing those words, his arms wrapped tightly around Bono's solid physique. "You're an angel, you know that?"

"Edge," Bono started. I don't have the words to describe how you make me feel."

Edge felt Bono’s kisses move all over his back - lips pressing into him. At that moment, with Bono’s safe, loving arms wrapped around his waist - as Bono’s warm, strong body enveloped him, Edge could've died then and there.

Bono was lost for words as his body became one with Edge's for the second time. When he was inside Edge, their souls were intertwined, and nothing made him feel more complete.

Unexpectedly, Bono felt a lump in his throat as a tear trickled down his hot cheek. He was blissfully in love. It was a feeling that moved him so intensely. Without Edge, he was lost. He loved no one like he loved the man who lay under him, under his touch, at that moment. His incredibly talented, humble guitarist and lover. His friend - his beautiful Edge. His soulmate.

Nothing in their lives had ever felt so right. It was a hard fact to face, but they knew they couldn't survive without each other.

Finally, Bono and Edge fell asleep together. They remained curled up in each other, bathing in the warmth and masculinity that took hold of them.

Surely, this was what heaven was like.


End file.
